


Hunters Academy

by arazialotis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arazialotis/pseuds/arazialotis
Summary: The reader is looking for a way forward in life. A cryptic business card may provide her with a new opportunity at an unconventional school.





	1. Chapter 1

Your fingers eagerly tore through flimsy envelope, hoping your suspicion would be confirmed. Tossing the envelope aside, the single piece of paper crinkled in your hand as you read:

Your application appears to be promising. Make it to our location by September 31st and consider yourself accepted into the program. If you’re running late; don’t bother showing up at all. Good luck.

The letter was only signed with a black star surrounded by a circle of flames. The all too familiar mark of a hunter. Your mother made you wear a charm throughout your entire childhood. Even after her death when you were ten, you chose to wear it; the bracelet had become a part of you. It wasn’t until your 16th birthday you got it permanently tattooed on the side of your left rib cage. When your foster parents found out, they were furious. They never understood you though, nor your obsessive behaviors when it came to salt, holy water, and silver.

You were forced into psychological testing and tried your best to fake normalcy; to pretend everything was okay, to pretend the things that went bump in the night were just figments of the imagination. But your mom had raised you better. Instead of taking the prescribed pills, you just became better at hiding your secrets; convincing the world you had become cured. You had become so good at hiding you even convinced yourself… for a while.

It had seemed like just a phase. You went off to college to make your foster parents proud. But sophomore year was finishing up and you were running out of general education classes to take in order to avoid settling on a major. It wasn’t until you were spending a weekend back home, rummaging through storage, when you stumbled upon the box you had brought with you when you first arrived. You began pulling out memories; tattered gloves and a small scarf, wings you and your mom had made for a halloween costume, drawings of your mom fighting off monsters that probably were psychoanalyzed up the wazoo, and a small purse you used to collect key cards from your favorite hotels.

But what was most important was her journal. It was bound in brown leather, its corners and pages worn. You flipped open to the page bookmarked by your charm bracelet. Your fingers traced over the ink, almost being able to recall the sound of her scratching down details. She lived on through the words, still finding ways to speak to you. As you flipped through the pages, a plain white business card slipped out. On the front was simply printed “Academy” and the anti-possession symbol. On the back “Send Application” and a PO Box address in Nebraska. 

You flipped the card back and forth, confused at the lack of information. You had never noticed it before even though you have flipped through the pages countless of times. Perhaps it was your mother speaking to you now and giving you a way forward. The idea stemming from your college applications, you decided to write an essay. This time including everything. Your mother, your upbringing, your malcontent for the white-picket-fence life, and overall desire to make an impact on the world.

And now, you were holding an acceptance letter. Well, half an acceptance, the full admittance on the condition of finding the school. The letter was just as cryptic as the business card. You picked up the envelope looking for more clues. Where the return address was, was a symbol you were unfamiliar with and it was posted from Kansas. You rubbed your eyes after hours of searching through the web, trying to identify this symbol. Even the established hunting community websites did not seem to have any information posted.

Grabbing another cup of coffee, you flipped through the journal again as it always seemed to have the answers you were searching for. Your attempt to turn on ‘The Wall’ in order to keep you awake was futile, eventually sleep won you over.

The next morning you awoke, filled with dreams of the academy slipping away. In the daze of waking consciousness, you reached to the journal to see where you had left off. In the corner of the page was the unknown symbol. You jolted up immediately. There was no explanation, simply the symbol and coordinates.

Looking up the coordinates, you easily pinpointed the location in Kansas, the nearest town Lebanon. Having no idea what you were in store for, you packed the only the basics into a duffel and walked out of your foster parents’ home with no intention of returning.

—

The drive was long, but you stayed focused with the help from classic rock and gas station snacks. As you drove through Lebanon, your ‘72 red Ford Mustang didn’t stick out as much as it usually did. It seemed things around here didn’t change very often. You stopped at a gas station to grab a map of the area, seeing which road would get you closest to the coordinates.

Having driven up and down a paved road a few times, you stopped at an unmarked dirt road and decided to see if it would lead to your destination. You slowed down as you approached what you could only described as an abandoned factory or warehouse. Leaving your car locked on the side road you went in for a closer look. The door had the same symbol from the letter and journal.

You didn’t let your nerves get the best of you, after knocking three times, you unlatched the door. Stepping in, you were surprised by the immediate drop into what looked like a scene straight out off Dr. Strangelove. A man with sandy brown hair and a bathrobe was making his way up the iron stairs.

“You’re early.” He grumbled.

“Better than late, I suppose.” You greeted him.

“Coffee?” He offered.

“Sounds wonderful.” You followed him through the war room and the library, and into an industrial sized kitchen. He poured both of you a fresh cup. “So, I am assuming I found the right place.”

“Mmhmm.” He mumbled through a sip. “But we weren’t expecting students for at least a few more days.”

A taller man, with long brown hair, walked through the kitchen. “Oh, hello?” He greeted you with surprise.

You shook his hand. “Pleasure to meet you, I’m Y/N by the way.”

“Sam Winchester. And my brother Dean.” He introduced both of them.

“Winchester? Any relation to a John?” You asked.

Both of them exchanged shocked glances. “Our father actually… you knew him?” Dean questioned.

“Yes. Well, not really I suppose… he and my mother hunted together when I was young. So I know him through her journal, not from actual memories.” You explained.

Sam furrowed his brow, analyzing your features. “You’re not Y/N Y/L/N?” Dean perked up from hearing your last name.

“Yes.” You confirmed.

Sam laughed out loud. “I don’t know if you would even remember this, but uh, we’d babysit you sometimes… you could have only been two or three at the time.”

“Yikes, hopefully not too many embarrassing stories you can throw in my face.” You gritted your teeth.

“Not at all,” Sam chuckled. “You were an easy kid and Dean was off at the arcade avoiding any work you caused.” 

“Shut up.” Dean chastised. “Nah, I remember. You liked playing with my army guys except what usually started out as an epic battle always turned into house.” Dean snickered. Your cheeks turned red. “How is your mom anyways?”

“Oh um… she actually passed away when I was 10… Or at least I think that’s what happened.” You somberly revealed. “She never came back from a hunt. Cops found me at a motel and I’ve been in the foster care system ever since.”

“Oh Y/N, I am so sorry.” Sam sympathized.

“Yeah, I’ve had my ups and downs. The last family I’ve been with wasn’t too bad. Even let me stay with them after I aged out. Feeling a little bit guilty for ditching them.” You continued to confide.

“God, that must be tough. We lost our dad but just a few years back.” Dean admitted.

“I’m sorry to hear. From what my mom wrote about him, he seemed like a nice guy.”

“Ups and downs. But he left this place to us.” Dean answered.

“So did he run it?” You asked.

Both slightly chuckled. “No, I don’t think he stepped foot into this place since he was a kid.” Sam responded. “But his dad was part of it. It was an organization called the Men of Letters. They were focused more on the research and artifacts. But they opened their doors for young hunters to learn information and be better equipped.” 

“But it never carried on. A knight of Hell wiped out their entire faculty and it never reopened until we came around.” Dean continued. “So we run this every now and then when we need a break from hunting.”

“Initially we weren’t going to do it, just leave it as our home, but we decided it was better to be a support and resource to hunters, rather than them starting with no direction at all.” Sam added.

“How did you find us anyways?” Dean questioned.

“Like how I get all my answers, my mom’s journal. Your dad must have written the location down for her, maybe for like safe house or something. It came with a PO address too, since other things haven’t been working out, figured I’d give it a shot.” You explained. “Sorry, that probably wasn’t what you were going for, pretty intense screening process.”

“We want to ensure people know what they’re signing up for.” Sam said. “But you should have just explained who you were in your essay. We could have come and picked you up ourselves.”

“Okay, well, I didn’t want to let loose with all the juicy details in case it had just been set up as some elaborate prank…” You defended.

“Actually, that’s not a bad idea. We could have some fun with that.” Dean pondered.

Sam immediately changed the subject. “So did you drive Y/N?”

“Oh yeah, got my baby out front.” You responded. Dean grunted, there was only one Baby.

“Why don’t you drive it around to the garage?” Sam suggested.

“Yeah, okay.” You agreed and left the room.

“What do you think?” Sam asked Dean.

“She’s got potential.” Dean thought.

You pulled into the garage, gaping at the amazing collection of antiques. You pulled into an empty parking space. The boys wandered over to take a look at your ride as you got out with your duffel bag.

“Okay, first lesson.” Dean started. “You can’t fit a body in this trunk.”

“Maybe not in one piece.” You winked at him. “So does your school come with a room or just a parking space?”

Dean and Sam led you through the bunker. “After seeing Sam’s pathetic excuse for a living space, you’ll be pleased to know, this is where the magic happens.” Dean opened his door.

You glanced around. It was surprisingly clean, plainly decorated aside from the weapons hanging on the wall, and you couldn’t help but desire to go through his record collection.

Dean shut the door and continued the tour. “This room and all down the hall this way are currently open.” 

You opened the door, it was basically the same layout as Dean’s. Sam piped up. “This is the only other bedroom with a private bathroom. There is a common space up on the left.”

“Well, that makes the decision easy.” You threw your duffel on the bed.

“In that case, make yourself comfortable. And if you ever need anything,” Dean knocked on the adjoining wall. “I’m right next door.”

As they walked out you overheard a soft slap and Sam lecturing Dean. “No sleeping with the students.”

“Dude, I know… that’s not what…” Dean defended.

A few days had passed and no other students had shown up. You got familiar with the routine and even made the boys breakfast on more than one occasion. Sam even let you start breaking into some of the books.

“So Y/N.” Dean entered the library. “A case came up for me and Sam. Since it is still a couple days until the 31st, we’re going to take it. If you wouldn’t mind holding down the fort?”

“Okay. But what if students show up?” You questioned.

“Yeah, just welcome them in, show ‘em around, maybe make some more of those killer pancakes…” Dean suggested.

“Umm.. not that I’m not trustworthy… but isn’t this a lot of responsibility for a person you just met?” You contemplated.

“See, you saying that gives me all the trust I need.” He started to head out. “Also, the place is rigged with cameras… except the bedrooms… actually my bedroom is…”

“This isn’t just another one of your ‘screening tests’ is it?” You skeptically questioned.

“That would be a great idea. But no, it’s not. Call if anything comes up… and if we don’t come back… well, we usually do, so don’t worry.” Dean rambled. “Alright, see ya.”

“See ya.” You repeated back before being left alone in the bunker.


	2. Chapter 2

The bunker was eerily quiet with no one else around. The first couple of days, you did some general snooping around, but kept mostly to the rec room or your own. After a few more days, you grew more comfortable. With no one else having shown up, you frequently wandered around with just a baggy t-shirt and no pants, because seriously… who needs pants anyways? You were making breakfast and dancing like nobody was watching with your headphones plugged in. After having grabbed carton of eggs from the refrigerator, upon turning around you dropped the entire thing, at the shock of a tall, lanky man in the doorway.

“Jesus Christ!” You yelped as you dropped the eggs.

“Not exactly.” He responded flipping his black hair to the side. You couldn’t tell entirely, but you were fairly convinced he was wearing eyeliner.

You took your headphones out and tried to pull the hem of your shirt down. “I’m sorry, you startled me.”

“So are you like faculty?” He asked unimpressed.

“Umm..” You nervously laughed. “No, just a student.”

“So where are the professors?” He demanded.

You chuckled a bit, imaging Sam and Dean as professors. “Oh, they went for a hunt before classes start. Should be back any day.” You explained.

“And they left you in charge?” He scoffed.

“Well… not exactly, just to show new students around I guess.” He remained silent, the awkwardness growing. “I’m going to go put on some pants… and then let me give you the grand tour.”

He rolled his eyes and walked back towards the library. After becoming fully clothed, you walked around with him, showing him the ins and outs. He picked out a bedroom and flopped down.

You remained in the doorway. “I’m Y/N by the way.”

“Ned.” He answered.

“See you around, Ned.” You left to go clean up the mess in the kitchen.

A few more days passed and more students trickled in. You mentally kept notes for each one. Ned was definitely the soul searcher, eyeliner, hair gel, emo music, which you could get behind, you just needed the occasional ray of sunshine. Serena came next. She was a total glam queen. You thought one of her suitcases was just for her makeup. You silently snickered when she realized the bathroom was a common space. Kaveri and Skylar showed up together. They were sisters. Skylar was a no-nonsense kind of chick. You would not double cross her on any occasion. Her sister Kaveri though, was a definite follower. She tried to come across like her sister but had none of the bite to back it up.

The only other guy of the group showed up the same day as the sisters. His name was Joseph but you referred to him as Broseph. He was 100% beefcake but was lacking a certain intellectual quality. Serena couldn’t keep her mouth off of the floor, drool and all. She was attached at the hip to Broseph from the beginning. Last but not least was shy Ciara. She showed up on the 31st. The last day that would be accepting students. Although, Sam and Dean had not yet returned and you weren’t sure if you would be able to turn anyone away. You’d just sick Ned on them, he wouldn’t have a problem.

As for you, you were quickly developing the reputation as mama bear. Yes it bothered you, but someone had to be responsible. You mediated arguments, ensured Broseph got a variety of nutrition (not just red meat), tried to keep the place decent looking - at the very least hygienic - and made sure Ciara got a bit of socialization. But in a way, you were simply satisfied the bunker had life in it again and had a few foosball partners to fill the time. However, a few days after the 31st Sam and Dean had not yet returned, you grew more nervous.

That was until you woke to sirens blazing at 6:00 am. You and the other students made your way to the control room to figure out what the hell was going on. The Winchesters were standing like brick walls. When everyone had scrambled in, Dean turned off the sirens.

“Listen up you screwheads.” Dean started as you shot Sam a look of confusion. “We’re not here for an all American summer camp. You’re here to learn how to become ruthless killers. What you’re signing up to hunt is not going to show any second thoughts or acts of mercy. How well you do in these classes is a matter of life and death.”

Sam rubbed his forehead at Dean’s flare for the dramatic. “My name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We will be guiding and instructing you in preparation for hunting on your own. My classes will focus more on lore, various species, tactics and IT skills. Dean will primarily be instructing physical hand-to-hand combat and weaponry.”

“Alright.” Joseph clapped his hand together excited for some action.

Sam coughed before continuing. “Additionally we will be handling some courses together such as disguising techniques, interviewing, and interrogation.”

“If you choose to leave or you are dismissed during your time here, we highly suggest that you do not pursue hunting whatsoever. However, we are not your parents and your choices are up to you. But in either case you will not be welcomed back to the academy.” Dean explained.

“The first lecture will begin at 8:00 am in the library where we will be going over schedules, syllabus, rules and expectations.” Sam instructed.

You all stood unsure of the next move.

“You are dismissed.” Dean instructed with the wave of his hand.

You all dispersed down the hall.

“They could have at least waited until 7:00 to so rudely wake us up.” Serena complained.

“Speak for yourself,” Skylar disagreed. “7:30 for those who don’t need to file their nails every morning.” 

Serena sneered at her.

“Yeah, I think I’m going to try to get a few extra minutes of sleep.” You agreed with Skylar.

“Shut the fuck up Y/N.” Serena argued. “Not all of us have our own private bathroom.” 

“What does that have to do with anything?” You defended.

“Well, it takes a lot longer being distracted by Ned who literally has to have every single strand of hair crusted in gel and in place.” Serena continued complaining.

“Okay, I think we all just got to the wrong start this morning. How about I put together some eggs, bacon and coffee?” You suggested.

“Egg whites and spinach.” Serena demanded before slamming her door shut.

“And sausage.” Joseph piped up.

“I’m not taking individual orders guys.” You emphasized.

“Sunny side up.” Kaveri ordered from the back not hearing you.

“Poached.” Ned said passing you to his room.

You sighed.

Ciara came up to you. “Do you think you could make some of those raspberry muffins again?” She softly squeaked.

You couldn’t say no to her. “Of course, babe.” You patted her shoulder and headed to the kitchen. So much for those few extra minutes.

Sixty minutes and a dozen eggs later, Sam joined you in the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and started another pot.

“I mean I’m making everyone else something, so what’s your order slim?” You asked him.

“Is that an egg white omelette?” Sam pointed at Serena’s order.

“For sure. Go for it. The recipient is probably putting on fake eyelashes at the moment anyways.” You offered.

“Sweet, thanks.” Sam did not hesitate.

You were working on a pile of bacon and tried to casually bring up Dean’s behavior. “Umm.. so that’s a pretty intense initiation.”

“Oh, it used to be worse. We’d let at least ten zombies loose and just see what happened.” Sam sipped on his coffee before adding a bit of cream.

“What?” You asked deadpan.

“I’m just kidding.” Sam laughed. “No, but uh, Dean can get pretty serious. I think he believes he is just doing best by the students. Preparing you guys for the worse and weeding out anyone who can’t cut it early on.”

“Well, I can tell you if every morning starts that way, I’m going need to quickly explore other options.” You confessed.

Sam chuckled. “I can assure you, these mornings are quite out of the ordinary.”

When you finally had every breakfast order ready to go five minutes to 8:00, the students started filtering in and grabbing what they pleased before heading to the library. You were focused on cleaning up what you could so a mess wouldn’t be waiting for you after class. Unfortunately, you were too focused to see that the food options were dwindling down to nothing.

After the students had entered the library, Dean came out swiping the rest of the bacon. You turned around and sighed upon realizing there was nothing left and not enough time to throw something together for yourself.

Sam had knowingly saved you a cup of coffee. He handed it to you and nodded towards the library. “Come on.”

You grabbed the last available chair as Sam made his way to the front. Dean remained in the back leaned against the wall, attempting to analyze the students. Sam handed out a packet of paper.

“So, we operate on a portal system. Each one of you has a login on the top of the packet. You will submit assignments through the website, along with keeping journals of your weekly progress.” Sam explained.

Kaveri raised her hand. “What if we don’t have a computer?”

“Get one before the end of the day.” Dean instructed.

You turned around looking Dean up and down. Something about him had changed. When you first met him his guard seemed down. Now it was like trying to infiltrate the Pentagon. You wondered if something had happened on their hunt, or perhaps maybe he was just better one on one. Dean took notice of you staring and pointed at Sam. You took the hint and returned your attention to Sam.

“Each semester is eight weeks long.” Sam explained. “The first semester you will primarily be here learning and receiving instruction. After four weeks we will break for five days. Another break is scheduled before the beginning of the second semester, during which you will be getting the hands on experience. You will be partnered and assigned a case.” 

Skylar interjected. “Are we going to shadow you first?” 

“Too many of you and it would take too long.” Dean explained.

“The first case will be selected at a very basic level by myself and Dean. It will be heavily monitored through the portal until complete. We will pull you back if things become too complicated.” Sam expanded.

“But by then, the point is that you are prepared well enough so you can handle it on your own.” Dean clarified.

“So, um… why don’t you all take the next few minutes to read over the syllabus and schedule and let me know if you have any questions.” Sam finished.

The syllabus resembled any college course format. They used a standard grading scale for projects, the only exception was weaponry and combat were rated on skill. It seemed like there would be daily reading, weekly papers, and ongoing projects. You were particular nervous about the shooting range having never fired a gun. Not that you haven’t tried, but your mom had caught you red-handed; stating you were still too young.

“So you use a grading scale…” You started without raising your hand. “But what is the point? Like what would happen if we fail?”

“You will not be invited back for the next semester and your memory will be wiped so you don’t do anything to get yourself or someone else hurt.” Dean explained.

You popped your eyebrow, not believing his threat.

Sam didn’t deny Dean’s statement. “We want to think you are here on your own will and in accordance will put in a reasonable effort to succeed… And if there are no other questions…” He briefly paused. “Let’s begin the first lesson. Because you are all coming in at different levels and knowledge, we are going to start at a very basic level and work our way up. Today we will be covering to most common beings you will encounter as a hunter, especially in the US; ghosts, vampires, and werewolves…”

Sam’s lecture droned on for over two hours. You did managed to keep focus though, absorbing information that wasn’t found in your mother’s journal. He had also given you the first assignment which was to compare and contrast at least three subtypes of ghosts. He had pushed back his IT lesson in order for Kaveri to find a computer.

With no other classes on the agenda for the day, you tried to figure out what life was going to look like day to day at this academy. It was a bit disappointing that Sam and Dean seemed to separate themselves from the group. They weren’t in any of the common areas except the occasional sneaking in and out of the kitchen. You figured they were probably just recuperating from their hunt. Joseph had some gory video game going on in the rec room so you decided to spend the afternoon in the library getting a headstart on Sam’s assignment. Ned joined, lurking over your shoulder and sitting right next to you even though every other chair in there was open. And although you were just imagining it, you could practically feel his breath on your neck. Serena joined you both, flipping her hair before she opened her laptop.

“So what’s the assignment again?” She nonchalantly asked.

“Ghosts.” Ned blankly stated before plugging in headphones to escape the conversation.

Serena rolled her eyes. “Y/N, what are you writing on?”

“Um…” You flipped through your current notes. “Vengeful spirits, specters, and poltergeists.”

“What’s the difference between a vengeful spirit and a specter again?” She questioned, fingers at the ready to type up your response.

Oh, like hell she was going to take all your work.. “You know, actually I’m not feeling all that well.” You rubbed your head hamming it up. “I think I’m just going to go lie down for a bit.”

Serena huffed as you left. You made a mental note to change from vengeful spirits to death echos so your paper would slightly differentiate from hers.

The following day began combat training with Dean. You were all dressed down in workout clothes, still not fully sure what to expect.

“Alright, listen up.” Dean entered the room. “This class is all hands on,” He threw a padded mat down on the concrete floor. “Be prepared to get sweaty, bruised and even bloody. We’ll start with self defense before looking at attacks or weaponry. I need a volunteer…” You along with everyone else except Broseph, looked anywhere but at Dean. “Y/N, come here.” 

Fuck, you thought to yourself making your way towards him.

“I want you to come at me.” He ordered.

“I’m sorry, what?” You asked for clarification.

“Hit me.” He directed.

“Um.. okay..” You lightly swung in his direction.

He easily pushed your arm away. “No, like you really mean it. Like I just killed a basketful of puppies and you can’t stand the sight of me.”

“Dean, that’s terrible.” You scolded him.

“I know, show me how angry that would make you.” He ordered.

You huffed but did as he instructed. You put all your strength into your arm before rearing back and lashing out to strike him square in the jaw. But as he had planned, he grabbed your wrist, twisting your arm behind your back and pushing you to the ground, his knee on your spine so you couldn’t get up.

“Lesson number one, use your opponent’s strength against them. In this situation, all her momentum was a forward motion. By diverting the initial blow, you can use that inertia to force them down and go in immediately for the kill.” He explained to the group. “Okay, so why don’t you partner up and grab a mat so we can practice these moves together.”

Using your free leg, you lifted your heel and lightly tapped his back to remind him that he still had you pinned down. For a moment, his wall broke down and he softly chuckled, but quickly returned to his hard exterior. You got up of the floor to find that everyone had paired up together.

“Y/N, you’ll continue to be with me.” He instructed.

“Oh, come one that’s not fair, you’re like twice my size.” You complained, about to suggest you switch places with Joseph and Serena.

Dean interrupted, loudly enough for the class to refocus. “Lesson number two. Your opponents won’t play fair. It won’t matter if they are twice your size or if you are stronger than they are… their single goal is to end your existance by any means possible.”

Okay, how’s this for fair? You thought as you used your foot to hook around the back of his ankle, tripping him and with a push, sent him to land on his ass. If he was going to make an example out of you, he needed to know you’d dish it out just as much as you would take it. Dean gritted his teeth staring you down. Ned followed by example and attempted to hook his foot around Skylar. However, she shoved him straight back into the wall.

Dean got up. “Okay, okay… instead of a full out brawl. Let me show you the move first, step by step before you practice… Y/N, come at me again… this time slowly so we can walk through it.” He directed, unsure if you were going to comply.

You lazily swung your arm through the air. He grabbed your wrist again. “You’ll want to catch the opponent’s wrist with your mirror arm. That way, your other hand is free to block if there is a second attack. Then twist their arm, forcing it and you behind them, using the opportunity and momentum to pin them on the ground.” Dean presented slowly, still ending up with his knee in your back, this time you were convinced deeper than before. “Why don’t you all give it a go, just practicing a couple of times before we do it for real.” 

As they started practicing with each other, Skylar and Ned bickering about who should be the attacker; Dean, leaned down to whisper in your ear. “You may come from a hunting background Y/N but that doesn’t mean you know shit. Either take this seriously or get out.”

Dean left you on the ground with crimson cheeks and stinging eyes threatening the verge of tears. But you refused to make a fool of yourself in front of the class by starting the waterworks. You sniffled, stifling your embarrassment and returning to the fighting stance, ready to go through it again. Dean’s lips pressed together as he tried to read you, but it seemed you followed his example and started building a wall of your own. If Dean’s attitude was going to remain in this shifted demeanor while continuing to single you out, stuffing your emotions would be the only way you could survive the semester.


	3. Chapter 3

To say you were excelling in all your classes would be quite the understatement. You didn’t know the rankings, but surely you were near the top of the class. Yet the shooting range seemed to make it a mission to humble you. You probably couldn’t even hit Dean, who loomed over your shoulder with disappointment scrawled across his face. Not that you’d dare try, but you definitely thought about it. You’d have better luck throwing the pistol at the target and praying it went off on its own.

Dean made sure to rub it in, saying there’s no way you could make it as a hunter without being able to shoot. If you failed this class they’d be sure to kick you out and wipe your memory or whatever threat they made up on the first day.

Without being able to release your frustration another way, you’d make your way to the sparring room late at night and take it out on the punching bag. You had initially tried in the afternoon but with Broseph and Serena lifting weights while admiring themselves in the mirror it felt like you were trapped in an episode of Jersey Shore.

You went in for another punch, last minute realizing you went in at the wrong angle but too late to change the momentum. Pain reverberate into your shoulder. You cursed and took a step back, catching a glance of yourself in the mirror. The room was dimly lit but you could clearly see the way you had toned up since you first arrived, muscles more defined and your face more lean. You clenched your jaw and punched again, jabbing left and right.

Suddenly you stopped; startled by the door creaking open. A figure walked through. You began to unwrap the tape around your hands, wanting to leave if someone else was to be joining you. That is, until they spoke. 

“Shouldn’t you be practicing in the range?” Dean asked as he made his way across the room.

You glared at him; wrapping your hands back up. His presence was a challenge and you sure as hell were not going to be the one backing down. You turned your back to him and sized up the punching bag.

“It’s locked up after 10.” You responded, keeping your calm.

He walked around analyzing your form. You wondered if he had come here to work out or just taunt you.

“Let me see what you got.” He instructed, holding the opposite end of the bag.

You huffed, assuming that this was just another reason for him to humiliate you. Yet you took up stance regardless, throwing a fist out there, getting the feel of how the bag reverberated while someone was holding it. You went in a second time. He must have mistaken the practice punch as the real thing. This time he grunted as the bag knocked him back a few steps. You struggled to hide your lingering smirk.

“Not bad…” He nervously patted down his jeans.

You scoffed. “Wow, that was practically a compliment.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Come one…” He waved for you to follow him.

You stood in place. “Where?” 

“To the range for a little one on one.” He explained.

You couldn’t suppress the blush that crept into your cheeks. “But it’s closed.”

“I have the keys, dumbass.” He left you alone in the room.

You quickly followed after him. The halls were now etched into your memory, so it was easy to weave your way through without really paying attention. You picked off the tape as you continued following Dean.

Ned peeked out of his room. “Where are you going?” He whispered after you.

“None of your business.” You quietly chided.

He came out of his room but went down the opposite way. Dean picked up pace while you attempted to redo your hair and rub any makeup smears from under your eyes. You knew Dean’s ‘one on one’ really was just going to be him critiquing your form, but a girl could hope. Lost in your childish fantasy, you nearly bumped into Dean as he unlocked the range. 

Upon entering the cold and hollow room, the door shut behind you with a heavy clank. The only sound you could hear was your racing heartbeat as Dean browsed the selection of guns. He selected a standard black handgun, the same that you practiced with in class. You sighed, realizing your fantasy would not follow through and grabbed two earmuffs.

“So have you made any improvement since Thursday?” He asked.

Station 1 was yours, always yours. It was a long narrow path, you’d guess over 150 feet. The concrete walls blocked the view of other stations so you could solely focus on your target staring you down at the end of the way. You put on your muffs and loaded the gun, that part was easy. You took stance, failing to hide your shaking hands, and fired down the way only grazing the bottom edge of the target. Beyond frustrated and not in any mood for ridicule, you sighed and sat the gun down.

“Well, you hit something… so you’re getting there.” Dean lousily attempted to encourage you. “Get in stance…” You did as he instructed. He came closer. “You are way too tense.” 

“You’re nothing but a wall of tension and you shoot just fine.” You quipped back.

“See, when you have enough practice, it doesn’t matter if you are at a spa or being tortured in hell, it’s just second nature. But for you… starting out, it’s holding you back.” His hands came onto your shoulder, lowering them. “Relax.” He whispered.

You rolled your neck attempting to loosen up. His hands went to your hips and you froze. You knew he was only trying to improve your form as he twisted them slightly and kicked your right leg a hair back. Yet all you could focus on was the way his fingers caressed a hint of skin. It made you wonder if he felt the same electricity.

“Breathe,” He reminded you.

Taking a deep breath, you took the gun in hand again, and pointed towards the target.

“Let it come naturally… pull the trigger slightly, the shot should surprise even you.” His voice was calm and steady. “Breathe.” He repeated.

You took a final deep breath and pulled the trigger.

“Better.” Dean stated, you were still too nervous to look. He started heading towards the door and set the keys on the counter. “Lock up when you’re done for the night.”

You were at a loss for words as your eyes followed him out. It had been the longest conversation you had in weeks and without being humiliated. The memory of his hand still remained, kissing the edge of your hip. No, you shook your head at the thought, and looked at the target.

“Shit,” You cursed. It had only been the shoulder. But Dean was right, it was the closest you had come thus far. You raised the gun again, running through Dean’s tips in your head and fired.

—

Sam’s class the next morning came way too soon. Even a pot of coffee to yourself wouldn’t help this situation. You couldn’t recall how late you had been up, but it was hours after Dean had left you. You hadn’t managed a critical hit yet every bullet had hit actual paper which was a big improvement, you just wouldn’t let yourself admit it; afraid to build up even the littlest bit of confidence.

“Y/N?” Sam’s voice snapped you back to attention.

“I’m sorry, what was the question?” You asked as a few people snickered.

“When facing a rugaru what is its weakness and your most valuable asset?” He repeated his question.

“Uh…” Rugaru, you knew you had read about them somewhere but all you could see was Dean’s fingers on your hips again and this time his lips pressing into yours. “Uh… calling you for backup?”

A few students chuckled but Sam pinched his lips, seeing you were obviously distracted.

“Fire.” Serena’s glossy eyes looked down on you as her fingers twisted her ponytail. She turned her attention back towards Sam with her nose high in the air.

“Thank you Serena.” Sam acknowledged. “Y/N, what other beings can fire be useful against?”

You squinted your eyes and held the bridge of your nose trying to concentrate. “Umm. Angels if the fire was ignited from holy oil, ghosts and demons when it comes to their bones, Wendigos…” You focused back on Sam. “A lot of things really…”

Sam’s faith in you had been restored. Angels weren’t a topic until second semester. Obviously, he could tell you had been reading ahead. That would be quite the class, he thought. 

“Great, aced the pop quiz.” Sam continued. “So back to the rugaru. From what we can tell, it is a gene passed on from parent to child. Now, just because a child is carrying the gene does not mean they will turn as an adult. With certain coping techniques and avoidance, it’s possible for a young adult to suppress the mutation.”

“What’s your angle?” Ned asked.

Sam sighed, wishing it had been more clear. “Our job is to hunt monsters but that line is more gray than you may think.”

“He’s saying don’t kill the kids, moron.” Skylar directed at Ned. 

“Name calling…” Sam patiently scolded Sklyar, having done so before.

Simultaneously Serena out-voiced Sam. “But doesn’t it make more sense just to end the cycle rather than chance the negative outcome?”

“Everyone deserves a chance.” Peeped Ciara.

“Not if that chance is a mouth full of teeth and an appetite for human flesh.” Joseph defended.

“Guys, guys.” Sam commanded everyone’s attention. “Listen, there are always special circumstances… werewolves who only eat chicken hearts, vampires that feed on cow blood, demons who…” Sam stopped at the sight of seven gaping mouths and wide eyes staring back at him. “What I am saying is there are going to be moral decision for you to figure out and make from your own experiences.”

“Demons, no fucking way, they’re a piece of ash anytime I cross one.” Skylar declared.

“Yeah, who has time to get to know a werewolf… like if hearts are being eaten… you got one job…” Joseph scoffed.

Sam rubbed his brow and whispered to himself. “I’m going to need to add an ethics course.”

“Can we all just agree that killing children no matter what species is wrong?” You finally piped up.

“Not if it’s some fucked up demon baby.” Joseph argued.

Ciara and Ned made faces of disgust.

“Well if your brain actually functioned, maybe you could resort to less violent tactics such as an exorcism.” You snarked.

Sam passively interrupted. “Enough.. Can we please…”

Serena’s lip curled back in offense over her beefcake. “If your life was in immediate danger, you wouldn’t think ‘oh, better prepare all the exorcism essentials.’ No, you’d do whatever it fucking took to end the damn thing right then and there.”

Serena’s sarcasm was the last straw. Your blood was boiling at this point. You slammed your book shut and stood up. “I’m so beyond done with you.” You hollered as you stormed out of the library.

Everyone, except Serena who was fuming just as much, looked at Sam for guidance.

“Umm, class dismissed. Finish chapter 27 on your own by next class. There will be a quiz.” He concluded before following after you.

You heard Sam calling your name but you made it to your room before he could catch up. The room practically shook as the door slammed shut. With the alarm clock showing it was already 10:30, it meant combat training was already in an hour. You flopped down on your bed determined not to go. You’d say you came down with the stomach flu or something, but if the day kept going the way it was headed you’d pack your bags before noon.

The quiet peace did not last long as the pounding on the door intruded your deep breathing. Maybe if you just ignored it, it would go away.

Much to your dismay, the knocking continued. “Y/N, we need to talk.” Sam’s voice rang from the otherside.

God, there was no escaping in this place. “Come in.” You unwillingly agreed.

Sam entered and slowly shut the door behind him. You sat with your back rested against the headboard and knees curled up to your chest. Sam took a seat on the wooden chair next to your dresser.

“Mind filling me in?” Sam asked.

You picked a spot on the floor to stare at.

Sam stretched his arms out and placed them behind his head to show he was not going anywhere. “My class is done, I got all day.”

“Until two…” You reminded him, he had planned a hands on hacking activity today.

“I’ll cancel…” He challenged.

You sighed. “I mean, what do you want me to say? I don’t fit in. This place is more cliquey than high school. I’ve been trying to please everyone and it just ends put blowing up in my face. I thought when I first came, things would be cool but frankly you’ve been distant and Dean flips on and off more than my light switch. And I can’t relate with anyone here. Serena’s a bitch, Ned is weird, and Ciara said her weekly two words already. Oh, and on top of that, I am more than failing the guns class, so why should I even bother sticking around if you’re just going to kick me out anyways? I have no connections and at the same time I have no space, and no prospects…” You ranted and raved until you ran out of breath.

Sam stayed calmed and waited for you to continue. When you didn’t he took a deep breath and leaned forward resting his arms in his lap. “Y/N, you are putting way too much pressure on yourself. We are not going to kick you out because you are not getting a perfect score in one class. As for being distant, I’m sorry. It’s not fair to you, but to be honest, it’s to protect myself. We’ve seen a lot of students come and go through those doors, but this is a brutal line of work. Everytime I get a phone call from a former student my heart drops, automatically thinking the worst. I know it’s wrong, but it’s easier if I’m not as attached.”

You understood, you really did. You had only lost one person in your life and it still haunted you.

“As for Dean, I can’t speak directly for him, but he sees potential in you and therefore is pushing you harder than any other student. He means well from the criticism and the drills. I know it’s not what you want to hear but whenever we meet, he has nothing but glowing reports.”

“Really?” You asked shocked, wondering if perhaps last night did mean more for him too.

“Yeah.” Sam softly laughed. “If I didn’t know any better… “ He stopped recognizing the look in your eye. “Anyways, you didn’t ask for me for my advice but I am going to give it to you. Stop studying.” He couldn’t believe the words that had just come out of his mouth, but for you it was necessary. “There’s no reason you have to be ten chapters ahead for a lesson that isn’t even scheduled until after the break. If you spent a little more time in the rec room than in here nose buried in a book, perhaps you’d feel more… connected…” He suggested.

You sighed unhappy with his suggestion.

“Or…” He paused. “If you want to leave, the door is open.”

You scoffed. “That’s not going to happen… today anyways.”

“… Okay, how about at least you take a break for the rest of the day. I have a few errands you could run. It’d do you good for some fresh air.” Sam was essentially ordering at this point rather than making a friendly suggestion.

But you agreed. You still didn’t want to face the embarrassment you had just caused or Dean again for a matter of fact. Plus, you hadn’t left the bunker since the day you had arrived, better check if you still remembered how to drive.

You soaked up your little slice of freedom to the fullest, spending the day exploring the nearby town of Smith Center, picking up mail and groceries for Sam, and even stopped for dinner at a local diner to test if your fake credit cards would actually work or if Sam’s class had just been for the purpose of demonstration. Turns out, they did work. Your last act was to park on the outskirts of a cornfield on the top of a small hill. You watched the sun’s ray dance over the fields, making them shine like an amber sea. You sat on the hood of your ‘stang and nursed a bottle of beer listening to the soft crackling radio.

It was dark by the time you returned. You silently prayed that everyone would have forgotten about this morning or that they’d all be sleeping already. You managed to sneak your way into the kitchen and started packing away the groceries.

Footsteps entered from behind and you heard a crack of a can of beer. You turn around to be greeted by Dean’s glowing green eyes. You hadn’t noticed until now, his face was dusted with freckles.

“I didn’t see you in class today…” He observed. “Playing hookie?”

You lightly laughed. “Oh yeah, you know it.”

“I’m gonna have to mark you down ‘cause of that.” He explained.

“Okay, sure…” You continued putting the supplies away but stopped when he hadn’t spoke. “Wait. Are you serious? I was excused for the day.”

“For your meltdown? If I let you get away with it, I’d have to do the same for everyone else.” He tried to justify.

“First of all, it was not that big of a meltdown and secondly, Sam was the one who asked me to run errands.” You shook the head of kale trying to prove your point.

“Still not fair to the other students.” Dean determined.

“Well, then everyone just gets an errand day…” You shut the fridge door. He obviously wasn’t buying your proposition. “How then would you propose I make it up?”

Dean’s tongue quickly licked his lower lip and immediately turned into a sly smile. Your face immediately flushed of color and feeling, your thoughts taking a turn towards what you wanted him to say, what you hoped he was thinking. But if you were going to sleep with him, it surely wasn’t going to be for bribery.

“Tell you what.” Your heartbeat quickened afraid of what was going to come next. “Get me a perfect target card by the end of the night and we’ll call it even.”

Your mouth dropped. “What? Are you kidding?”

“Nope.” He tossed you the keys. “I got everything set up for you, in fact.” He proceeded to take the case of beer in arm. “And I’ll be watching…” He threatened before leaving you alone in the kitchen.

You breathed in deep and held it. “Nope, nope… we are not going to have two meltdowns in one day…” You verbally reassured yourself. “We’re going to get through it.”

Attempting to hold it together as much as physically possible, you finished putting away the remaining pantry items and tossing the trash. You quietly made your way down to the range and only cursed when you closed the door behind you.

You checked out your handgun and positioned yourself at your station. 

“I hope Big Brother is watching.” You muttered flicking off the camera in the ceiling’s corner.

You put on your muffs and quickly went through two magazines. Setting the gun down, you rested both hands on the counter supporting your weight.

“You can do this…” You doubtfully encouraged yourself.

The gun clicked as you popped in your third magazine. From what you could tell the shot should line up. The memory of Dean’s fingers on your skin reminded you to shift your weight. You took a deep breath and thought of the peace you had felt when watching the setting sun. Your finger gently tightened on the trigger until the shot rang out.

“Yes!” You exclaimed and jumped in the air seeing a critical hit at the heart. “That werewolf didn’t stand a chance!”

For once the confidence ran through you. You lined up the shot again, finger dancing over the trigger. But suddenly a hand came down on your shoulder and a shot rang out again. You threw the gun down and spun around to see a bedhead and heavy eyeliner staring back in fright.

“For fuck’s sake, Ned!” You yelled at him. “Not when I’m hold a fucking gun! Jesus!”

“Yeah, but you couldn’t hear me through the earmuffs.” He defended.

You rolled your eyes. “Well I can hear you now.” 

“Well… I mean.. Dean said I should come practice too…” He explained.

“By all means.” You motioned him towards his assigned station.

“Yeah. Yeah. Okay, but um… just wonder how many meters your target is at?” He asked. You raised an eyebrow confused at his question. “Just cause uh, well everyone else has been practicing between 5 and 7, and yours is like all the way at the end?”

You laughed, not even having paid attention to anyone else’s station but as soon as you walk down, it was clear Dean had been messing with you this entire time.

“Son of a bitch.” You muttered under your breath.

“I mean, this is a long hall, it has to be more than 25 meters.” Ned continued to speculate.

“Do you know how to move it up?” You questioned.

He flipped his hair out of his eyes and moved towards a panel at the wall. “I believe I’ve seen him playing with these before.” Ned twisted a knob.

“Yes, that’s it!” You exclaimed. “Ned you’re a genius!”

He ignored your compliment and made sure the knob lined up with the rest. “That should do it.”

“Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!” You squeezed him in a hug and immediately went back to your station putting on the muffs. “Just don’t sneak up on me this time…”

“Got it.” He went to his own station and started to assemble his gun.

You psyched yourself up for the first shot, unsure of how it might be different at such a closer range but once you pulled the trigger, the headshot indicated it came much more naturally. You quickly loaded the rest of the lead into critical hits and used the switch Ned had found to bring the paper target within reaching distance. You tore it off the clip and went to find Dean.

He was lounging in his room, reading a car magazine, door wide open almost as if he was expecting you. You stood in the doorway, crumpled up the paper and threw it at him.

“Since you are all about fairness this evening… that is my fair score.” You popped an eyebrow challenging his authority.

He didn’t even bother to look at the paper but set the magazine aside. “Lesson number…” 

You cut him off. “620, ‘be more observant of your surroundings’. Or is it lesson 390, ‘hunters are not given fair and even fights, you have to be able to adapt to your surroundings and circumstances’?” You ranted off imaginary lessons.

He shot you a sly smirk that left the anger replaced with desire. “I was going to say learn to relax. You’re a natural, kid. Most leave this place at the level you are already at. So yeah, I’m pushing you harder than most, because you’re capable of more.”

“Well maybe I could relax more if you cut the drill sergeant act.” You strongly suggested.

“I can’t do that… the other students would see me as soft… and some of them need a drill sergeant if they are going to make it a year in the field.” Dean argued. “Just know I don’t mean it when I’m talking to you… most of it anyways.”

“I guess that’s as good as an offer I’m going to get.” You accepted his deal.

Instead of heading to your room as you usually did, you took Sam’s advice and went to the rec room instead. You flopped down on the couch where a few others had plopped to catch up on Game of Thrones.

“Hey Y/N!” Kaveri said and handed you an extra bowl of popcorn. “Dude, it was so awesome the way you handed it to Serena today.” She chuckled.

“Yeah, that was fucking hilarious.” Skylar agreed. “Girl ain’t got enough makeup to cover up that vein popping out of her forehead.” She continued to cackle.

“Listen, I didn’t want to start any feuds… I’ve just been a little stressed that’s all, and regrettably took it out on her.” You explained

“I bet Dean could help you out with that stress.” Skylar suggested and your cheeks turned crimson. “Oh girl, you got it bad. You owe me ten bucks Kave.”

“No! I don’t got it bad.” You argued. “I mean sure, he’s attractive, but he is a huge pain in my ass.”

“So Sam then?” Kaveri asked.

“Oh my god no!” You squealed.

Kaveri sighed. “I’d take Sam in a heartbeat.”

“Take me where?” Sam asked walking into the conversation.

Both you and Skylar exploded with laughter as poor Kaveri sat there mortified.

“I feel like I’m missing something.” He found a spot on the adjacent couch.

Skylar and Kaveri exchanged a confused look.

“Is everything okay?” Skylar inquired.

Sam furrowed his brow in confusion. “Yeah?”

“It’s just, you never really… hang out…” Skylar explained.

“Well. Someone told me I was being distant so I wanted to fix that. Plus, I need to catch up on…” Sam pointed at the TV, lost for words.

“Game of Thrones.” Skylar finished for him.

“Right.” He looked your way, smile strained with embarrassment.

“Don’t worry, I’ll catch you up.” Dean entered the room causing Kaveri’s jaw to drop. He sat down next to her placing the case of beer on the coffee table.

As you reach for the beer, Joseph swung from behind the couch and landed on the edge next to Sklyar. She squeaked and playfully punched him.

“Shiner, right on bro.” He complimented Dean’s taste and took one for himself. “Oh, dude! G.O.T.! This ep. better have the dragon chick in it.”

“Daenerys.” Skylar rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, she’s the hot one right?”

“Oh, yes.” Skylar pinched her lips in agreement. “Y/N, FMK.. D, Snow and Khal.”

“Oh…” You nervously chuckled. “Uh… yikes.” You contemplated your decision.

The next three hours were spent going back and forth. People came and went but the night was filled with snacks, gossip, and laughter. And you thought to yourself, for the first time this academy felt like more than just a school. It was starting to feel like a home.


	4. Chapter 4

Things had finally cooled down between you and Serena. And by cooled down, you meant the two of you could at least be in the same room without getting the feeling she was waiting for the right opportunity to tear you apart. It was still a little tense but progress was being made nevertheless. Other than that, things had been going pretty smoothly. You took Sam’s advice and forced yourself to ease up a little.

One of your extracurricular activities included spending some time in the garage and not just to gawk at Dean; no matter how appealing his muscle looked popping out of that tank and smeared with a bit of grime. Honestly, you did try to focus on upgrading your ‘stang. You were surprise they had yet to mention anything in class, but you clearly remember the side panel of your mom’s car door concealing her stashed weaponry. With a hunt coming up in your second semester it would do you good.

Instead of a door compartment you opted for hollowing out the back seat and constructing the bench into the trap door. Dean was hard at work too, at who knows what. You knew when he was in the garage by the start and stop of his classic rock music. He’d been favoring 38 Special or Fleetwood Mac lately. As you worked you hummed along to ‘Caught Up In You.’ The melody was interrupted by the clang of metal and unintelligible cursing. Instead of checking on him out of concern, you stayed out of viewed containing your silent laughter. Several minutes passed without sound so you dared to peak through your rear window, but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Nice.” You heard from directly behind you. You jumped in shock hitting your head on the car’s roof. Unlike you, he didn’t keep his laughter a secret. “But as usual, overachieving again. I have a good chunk of class time dedicated to this in… oh, let’s say seven weeks.” 

You sighed rubbing the back of your head. “And how was I supposed to know that?” You lightheartedly defended.

“I guess I won’t hold it against ya, since I only decided to add it to the curriculum just now.” He playfully admitted. “Two pointers though.” You followed him pacing around the car. “First, you’ll want something built in with easier access. Say you become surrounded by a nest of vamps, you’re not going to have time digging through your backseat.”

You smirked and rubbed the tacky fin on the back of the car. “Precisely why I have this.” You found the switch and hit the button releasing a blade resembling a katana into your hand. You gave it to Dean to examine.

“Iron?” He asked surprised by the weight.

You nodded. “Coated in silver.”

Dean tried to hide it, but he was impressed. He cut threw the air getting the balance of sword before handing it back to you. You set it back into place.

“Second.” He didn’t miss a beat. “Ain’t no way a body is fitting into that trunk.” 

“Maybe not in one piece.” You winked at him.

You waltzed back to the front and slid onto the hood. Dean cautiously followed you, hesitating to blur any boundaries. But something about you drew him in, made it hard to stay away. 

Even though your nose was already buried in the first auto mechanics book that was in nearby vicinity, swinging your legs back and forth, you were painfully aware of him inching closer.

“So…” Your breath was shaky but you looked to break the growing tension. “When it comes to 351 V8s…” You honestly had no idea what you were talking about at this point. “Would you recommend…” You couldn’t help it any further. You lowered the book to find him practically leaning against the car between your legs. You instantly stopped swinging them and lost the ability to form sentences.

“Y/N.” He softly called.

Both your heads swung to the sound of the heavy garage door opening and Sam appeared to ruin the moment. You looked back to Dean who seemed to have magically been separated from you by several feet. 

“As I was saying,” Dean started lecturing. “351s are a piece of garbage. It’d do you good to upgrade to a 372 turbo. It’s significantly lighter…”

“Dean.” Sam interrupted. “Can I talk to you.”

Sam looked between the both of you and it was easy to take the hint. You went back to working on the seat contraption yet tactfully eavesdropped on their conversation.

“Check this out.” Sam handed Dean his phone. After a few minutes of Dean looking it over, he continued. “Usually I’d say we should had it over to someone else, but… I don’t know… this seems big.”

“Yeah.” Dean agreed. “What, we really only have a week and a half til break anyways…”

“Just let them off a bit early?” Sam asked, feeling a bit guilty for abandoning the group.

“Nah. Y/N’s been working on something I think that’d do them all good. I wanted to fit it into the schedule next semester, but if we need to be gone, maybe now is the perfect time.” Dean suggested.

You continued pretending to work as Sam loomed over your shoulder. “Yeah, that seems fine. I’ll break the news to the others. Let’s plan to leave in 30.”

“Hey!” You cut in before he was able to run out. “Um, since I am pretty much finished with the project, maybe I could come with you guys on the hunt…” You sheepishly proposed.

“No.” They both rejected your offer in unison.

“You’re not ready.” Dean ruled and cut off your protest. “I don’t have time to show you the ropes and worry about your ass. This is real life Y/N and as good as you are compared to the rest of the class, you still need more training.”

When Sam didn’t object the reasoning, you huffed in annoyance but didn’t push further. Instead you dove back into the work.

“Y/n it’s not that…” Dean started again after Sam left. “You’re… I don’t want to…”

You gritted your teeth together. “Whatever Dean.” You put in headphones to clearly show you were done with the conversation.

He sighed looking at his watch debating whether or not to open up, ultimately deciding it could wait another day. He headed out as well to start packing. The days were slow without them here. As anticipated, you finished up earlier than the others. You briefly considered following the boys, but didn’t want to risk being expelled. You honestly had no where to go. Going back to your foster family would only raise questions and most likely anger. You did miss them, but here you actually felt like you belonged. With graduation coming up only next year though, concern built. You would most likely end up like your mother, jumping from motel to motel, no real place to ever settle down.

Broseph and Serena took off early. He wanted her to meet his parents, who were also hunters. They would finish up their project there. Once Kaveri, Skylar and Ciara completed the assignment, they took off for break as well; leaving only you and Ned. Not that you didn’t like Ned… but you actively avoided him, trying to limit your social interactions to the rec room or the kitchen. Something about him gave you the creeps, you couldn’t exactly figure out what. Besides a bit of quiet time on break would do you good. Yet he always managed to find a way to follow you around.

The layout of the bunker was huge. And just when you thought you had discovered every inch of this place, another door always seemed to materialize out of thin air. You practiced your lock picking skills and popped the newly discovered door open. Another storage facility. Although this time it captured your eye. Instead of the usual piles of books; this one contained artifacts, reels from a super 8 camera, potions, and god knows what else. You were digging around for a film projector when Ned appeared from nowhere.

He was digging through another box. “Do you think Sam and Dean declawed this themselves?” He asked holding what looked like a raptor claw.

“Jesus Ned!” You swore out of shock. It seemed this was becoming a pattern. “What, is it like your semester project to follow me around?” 

“Pretty much.” He set the thing back in its box and flipped his hair aside. You couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or honest.

“Well, I don’t know, a lot of this stuff looks pretty old, I would say probably before their time.” You walked around the room, trying to create a bit of distance, until you noticed grooves along the floor indicating file cabinets repeatedly moved. “Ned.” You waved him over. “Take a look at this…” 

He looked at you and had the same thought. You both grabbed a cabinet and pulled it open revealing the dungeon behind it. A huge red devils trap and chair in the center, handcuffs hanging off the wall, devices that looked more of interrogation tools than practical hunting weapons.

Both of your mouths hung open. “Dude…” Was all Ned managed to utter in shock.

You cautiously advanced… “Do you think it is just for practice or they use it for real?”

“What would they need to practice?” Ned debated.

“I don’t know… maybe showing students a real life exorcism, um… “ You were at a lost.

“No, it’s definitely a torture chamber.” Ned decided.

“Stop.” You insisted “We are hunters not cold sadistic torturers…” You stepped inside the circle. “I bet it is just for role play…” Ned smirked. “You know what I mean. Learning through practice.” You clarified sitting down in the chair. “So… are you going to exorcise me?” You popped an eyebrow.

He tilted his head to the side.

“Exorci…” You egged on.

He jumped in. “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas…” 

You sat up in the chair. “Once I get outta here. I’m going to kill you and everyone of your little friends.”

“Hey..” Ned stopped the chant, offended.

“I’m making it life like…” You whispered. “Keep going…”

“Uhh… omnis incursio… uh… infernalis adversarii…” He stuttered trying to remember.

“Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica…” You piped in.

“Yeah, real life like Y/N, I’m sure the demon will be all the more willing to help.” He rolled his eyes.

“Listen Blink-182, I know I’m screwed either way so the sooner I smoke out of here, the sooner I can crawl back out of hell and peel off those fake eyelashes.” You goaded covering your tracks.

“Uh, they are not fake.” He gasped.

“Really?” You jumped back out of character. “What kind of mascara do you use? Sorry… back to it.” You settled back into the chair.

“Ergo draco, um… maledicte, ut expelliarmus…” He continued

“Harry Potter.” You whispered.

“I mean, ut ex…” 

“Ecclesiam…” You reminded.

“Oh, right. Ecclesiam tuam secura, tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.”

You rolled your eyes back and shook for a few moments before going limp.

“Y/N… Y/N?” He whispered concerned not daring to enter the circle. “Y/N stop it.”

You couldn’t hold back anymore and clutched your stomach in laughter.

“You’re not funny.” He scoffed and went to leave.

“I’m fucking hilarious.” You follow him out, closing the cabinets behind you. “But seriously, mascara?”

“I stole Serena’s Better Than Sex, alright.” He confessed.

Your hand came down on his shoulder to catch yourself buckling over in laughter. “Does she know?”

“No… don’t tell her… I replaced it with E.L.F.” He continued.

“Dude! You don’t have to worry about demons, she is going to kill you herseself.” You had to wipe away a tear in your eye. 

You both walked down the hallway to your rooms rambling hypothetically making up scenarios about Serena’s revenge.

He stopped at your room and coldly shifted topics. “Y/N, Do you really like Dean?” 

“What? Who told you that?” You demanded.

“Skylar.” He admitted without hesitation.

You huffed in annoyance. “No, I don’t like Dean.” You lied not needing more drama or especially the rumor to reach the man himself. “Why would she say something like that?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, I just wanted to hear it from you.”

“O.. Kay…” You went into your room more confused than you Eurasian lore test.

By the time Christmas rolled around, the realization hit you that it was only you and Ned. Everyone else was off home with their families and Sam and Dean were still not back from their hunt. It didn’t even feel like Christmas, there was no snow on the ground, no tree, no presents. Ned ranted about the mix of Christian and pagan lore to celebrate a holiday that only worships capitalism.

You half-heartedly listened to him as you reflected back on Christmases with your mom. It was usually in a motel room or a Denny’s. Even Charley Brown’s Christmas tree usually put the one she found to shame. Gifts would consist of knick knacks found at gas stations like hostess apple pies, crossword puzzles, a stuffed bear holding a rose. But there was one year she went all out and bought you a polly pocket Cinderella castle. Looking back, she didn’t have fake credit cards, she must have picked up an extra job to pay for it. But you did it justice, carrying it around everywhere with you and spending countless hours building your fantasy life. If you thought hard enough, you’d even make a bet that you forced Sam to play when your mom and his dad were on a hunt together, but those memories were so long ago.

Christmas never felt traditional until you moved in with the last of your foster families. Your foster mom would wake you up every morning and the whole family would be downstairs progressively working their way through stockings and presents. Your foster dad would eventually turn on the TV to TBS while brunch was being served and you’d manage to watch A Christmas Story at least three times intermittently throughout the day. Relatives would come over for dinner and you’d help your foster mom in the kitchen preparing ham, potatoes, salad, rolls, really a full out feast. She’d probably still have a place set for you this year, hoping you’d show up.

You had to stop lingering on these thoughts so you convinced Ned to indulge in the capitalistic lifestyle and make Christmas dinner with you. Thankfully, Skylar and Kaveri showed up later in the evening because you had not adjusted the recipes to only fit two people. Even with them, there would still be plenty of leftovers.

Days had passed and the rest of the students had returned yet Sam and Dean still remained unheard from with class on schedule to begin tomorrow. You had braved the courage to call Sam once, but he didn’t answer, you couldn’t muster the courage again. Instead, you stayed up later than usual with your door cracked open hoping to hear them come in.

You stayed up reading, with only your desk light on. Although late, a few others were still up. You could hear Broseph’s passionate hollers down the hall as his sports team seemed to be rising to victory. With a jolt, you woke from the bed, you must have drifted to sleep momentarily. Coming from the room next to you was the all too sweet music of Pink Floyd’s The Wall, which you had missed so much since arriving here. The record was the only Christmas gift you had purchased this season - for Dean and partially you - as you could enjoy it from next door. And if the record was playing, that meant Sam and Dean were back. You resisted every urge to run over a greet him. So instead, you waited for him to come to you.

You pretended to dive back into your book but very shortly felt yourself slipping back into sleep. You went to wash your face and then planned to head for the kitchen to try and elicit a run-in. However, ‘Young Lust’ came up next. You couldn’t help but mouth along to the words and swing your hips enticingly around your room. You danced over to your and Dean’s adjoining wall imaging some sort of connection as you pressed your back against it.

‘Oh, baby set me free.’ You mouthed as your continued rocking your hips and reaching your arms above you pressing harder against the firm concrete. ‘Ooh, I need a dirty woman. Ooh, I need a dirty girl.’ You slid down the wall onto your knees air guitaring your way through the solo.

A cough instantly broke your concentration and your eyes popped open only to discover Dean had pushed the door open wider and was standing in it’s entrance. God only knows how long he had been watching your humiliating display. You immediately stood up, nervously combing your fingers through your hair.

“So, I suppose I have you to thank for the shiny new vinyl?” He asked.

You pretended to be confused.

“Well, Sam already gifted me some lube.” Your face contorted. “… For my car, for the car…” He recovered. “So with him off the list, that leaves… well nobody really.”

“I guess you have a secret admirer…” You winked.

“And you are going to pretend it’s not you, even though you were clearly enjoying it…” He challenged.

You shrugged your shoulders. “I guess we just get to mutually benefit… Oooh! Next time leave a note for, hmmm, maybe some Rush. Oh, and chocolate.”

He chuckled. “Well, perhaps they already left you something?”

You furrowed your brow analyzing him further. His eyes hinted towards the base of your bed. You crouched down, looking underneath.

“What on earth?” You pulled out a box wrapped in Snoopy Christmas paper. Dean smiled as you lit up tearing apart the paper and realizing what it was. “Dean… you didn’t have too… How did you know?” You held a brand new record player.

“Whenever you stop in my room, your practically drooling over mine.” He remarked.

‘That’s not what I’m drooling over.’ You thought. “Dean, I love it.” You set it down on top of your bed. You waltzed over to him. “Thank you.” And gave him a hug without second guessing.

He was tense at first, surprise by it but then wrapped his arms around you. When you pulled back he did not release you from his embrace. You looked up at him, weariness from the hunt still hanging in eyes. His mouth danced closer to your lips, only breaths parted you. He searched your face for permission, neither one of you daring to close the gap. You pushed up on your toes but were too late. Dean had let go turning away from you.

“Shit!” He ran his hands through his hair. He turned back towards you. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, Y/N.”

Before you could respond the sound of Sam and Joe’s voice grew closer from the end of the hall.

“Shit…” Dean muttered heading back to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

You didn’t chase after Dean, perhaps that was your mistake. He had put everything on the line, and you were too late. And now, you were right back to where you always found yourself. Rarely running into him, with him ignoring you or being short, and pretending whatever hung in the air between you two was nonexistent.

You had finished up a test in Sam’s morning class earlier than the other students. With the extra time between classes, you prepped for Dean’s combat glass. You wore leggings and a baggy shirt for easy maneuvering. Gym tape wrapped tightly around your hands and you dusted up with chalk before throwing a few punches at the bag. Every few minutes you glanced over your shoulder, secretly hoping Dean would show up as well. He didn’t.

The other students began filtering in. Kaveri was complaining to Joe about the test where Serena came in bragging about how easy it was. A few of you began stretching, Skylar and Kaveri were already practicing or having a sisterly fight - you couldn’t tell - and others began partnering up. When Dean arrived, he carried a bag that clanked, and appeared to be in a sour mood, which only you knew was attributed to a few nights before.

For a brief moment you made eye contact, you smiled at him trying to say give me another chance, but he quickly averted his gaze and focused on opening his sack. Your eyes widened upon realizing he was introducing weapons to the class. Great, he was pissed off and now had an excuse to have sharp, pointy, objects near you. And even though you and Serena had somewhat mended, he wasn’t the only one you felt you had to watch out for.

“For this next semester, we will be switching partners.” Dean barked. Apparently he didn’t need a knife to cut you. “Joseph, you’ll be with Skylar. Kaveri and Serena.”

You silently pleaded to yourself. ‘Not Ned, please not Ned.’

“Ned and Y/N.” Dean continued and you let out an audible huff. “And Ciara, you’ll be with me.”

Maybe it was her whimper, but Ciara seemed even more displeased at the change than you. The class moved around to get to their new partners, nobody seeming too happy with the situation. Dean reached in the bag and tossed a knife to Joseph who fortunately caught it by the handle.

“Sweet.” Joseph goaded slicing in the air.

The mistake registered on Dean’s face as soon as he realized not everyone in the room would have the same dexterity. “Well, don’t be shy. Come get one.” He ordered the class.

Kaveri turned her nose up. “Why are we using knives… not like… sticks… or something to practice.” It wasn’t her finest moment.

“I only have five more months with you. It’s better for you to learn the mistakes quickly and in a controlled environment versus out there.” Dean reasoned. “So, we are going to take this slow and steady. Remember, we’re not trying to kill each other…” He continued as the rest of you collected the weapons. “Let’s set up into routine 6, and focus on disarming the attacker.”

As the few of you got in to position, it became apparently clear to Dean that he needed to walk you through it. “No, no, no.” He chided. The group stopped. “You need to hold to blade pointed out and away from you.” He twisted his knife in his hand, giving the example.

Serena followed suit and sliced through the air. “I don’t know… it kinda feels… unnatural.”

“Well, it feels a lot better than stabbing yourself.” Dean remarked. “Which is what will happen if the blade is pointed inward.” He turned it back and made the stabbing motion towards his chest.

The light clicked with a few students who promptly turned their blades outwards but confusion still showed on Serena’s face. “But we’re not going to stab ourselves.” 

Dean’s head rolled with his eyes. “I hope to God your mind is just fuzzy from break and that you are not this incompetent.” He grabbed Ciara’s wrist and turned her blade back towards her, placing it in her hand. “If you are fighting, and your opponent isn’t as thick-skulled as you, they could easily use it against you.” Dean brought his leg to Ciara’s arm, forcing the blade near her heart. He caught it with his other hand before it reached her.

Serena huffed and let her argument go, even if she pouted the rest of the class. You and Ned focused in on each other, running through the drill a few times, switching offense and defense. The both of you seemed to have gotten it down, but Dean was still walking Ciara through the steps, encouraging her to be more aggressive, and unable to provide further direction. Ned suggested to run through other routines and you agreed, it might help to be ahead of the game.

You spent the rest of class practicing different drills, currently on Dean’s number three. Your back was against Ned’s chest. His arms were wrapped around your chest holding you there. You were struggling to break loose, focusing on how you could overcome him with the knife versus your usual method of using your feet. If you could get one arm free, you could pretend stab him in the side and make your escape.

You felt Ned’s grip slightly loosen and took the opportunity. You pushed one arm out, trying to create space for the other. Quickly sliding the other arm down, but Ned pushed back feeling you slip.

“Shit!” You yelled out.

Ned immediately let you go and the entire class stopped, staring at you. You looked at the searing pain, the skin on your forearm already an angry red, blood starting to seep through, spattering onto the mat underneath your feet.

“Y/N, I’m sorry.” Ned immediately fearing it had been his fault.

“What happened?” Dean barked on his way to you.

He gently grabbed your wrist to examine the wound. “It’s my fault.” You took blame.

“You need to stitch this up.” His voice lowered to a concerned whisper.

Ned still overheard him. “Sam hasn’t covered field medicine yet…”

“I’ll figure it out.” You gritted your teeth and put your arm to your shirt to stop the blood leaking to the floor.

You turned to head out the door. “Y/N.” Dean called after you.

“I’m fine!” You yelled back and headed to your room.

Half and hour later you were on your bed, blood on your sheets and laptop keyboard as you attempted to youtube your way through stitches. Tears streamed down your face as you tried to get another stitch done, only having successfully completing one before.

You heard a soft tap on your door. You leaned your head back in annoyance and closed your eyes. “Go away!” You didn’t want to deal with Dean’s on-and-off feelings, you didn’t want to deal with the embarrassment of your failed patch up. Mainly, you just did not want to deal in this moment.

The knocker ignored your request and you heard the door click open. You opened up your eyes again and huffed seeing Sam’s sympathetic smile.

“Dean asked me to check on you.” Sam quietly spoke, shutting the door behind him. You rolled your eyes. “Everything okay between you two?” Sam asked as he set his bag down on your bed.

You shook your head no as Sam knelt down beside you gently taking your arm. “It’s like…” You thought about your response, not wanting to disclose any true feelings. “Every time I feel we are getting two steps closer, something happens and he jumps five feet back.” You explained looking at the ceiling.

He set your arm back down and went for his bag. “I think I have a local anesthetic that will make this process a whole lot easier.”

He found a vial and syringe, carefully withdrawing some of the liquid and tapping away any bubbles. You continued to look away as he found the best place to inject you. After the initial poke, the aesthetic did its job, shutting down nerves in the area.

You cringed. “God that burns.”

Sam chuckled and injected another. “Trust me, though. We’re going to get the rest done in the time it took you to do one.”

You nodded your head, understanding, squinting your eyes once more as he injected the last dose.

He let out another small laugh. “Seriously, it’s much better than Jack Daniels.” 

“Yeah right.” You scoffed. “Jack Daniels’ burn is so much sweeter.”

Sam dug through his bag. “And that’s why…” He found the travel size bottle of whiskey. “If you are a good patient, you’ll get it after you’re closed up.” You reached for it now but Sam nudged it farther away. “Alcohol is a blood thinner, and by the way your sheets look, you don’t need to lose anymore than necessary.”

You rolled your eyes once more. Sam tested your skin with the needle. Nothing but slight pressure was noticed as he pushed through with a perfect stitch. Sam was quiet as he concentrated on the wound.

“So uh, how was the hunt?” You hadn’t heard them mention it since they got back. Sam’s jaw clenched. “What?”

He shook his head, unsure of how to continue. He finished a few more stitches before he started to explain. “We lost someone… an old student.”

“Oh, Sam. I am so sorry.” Your free hand went to your heart.

He continued focusing on your arm as not to let himself show emotion. “I keep telling myself it’s part of the job, but I can’t help but feel responsible.”

“Sam… it’s in no way your fault. Yeah, we might have hunting connections, but half of us here would already be dead if it wasn’t for your and Dean’s guidance.”

“There has to be some way we can make it better. Maybe giving you guys more exposure early on… I don’t know…” He theorized completing the final stitch before wrapping it with gauze and a bandage.

“You can’t put this on yourself.” You maintained.

Sam patted your knee, and stood up packing his medical supplies. “Should have had everyone come to watch… oh well… In Dean’s classes something else is bound to happen.” He joked.

“Sam…” You called.

He reach your door knob. “I think I’m going to cancel class for the rest of the day… Get some rest, okay?” 

You sighed as he exited. Although it would have been easier to mope about in your room all day, you took some time to clean up; disinfecting your computer, laundering the sheets though the stains wouldn’t come out. You checked the classroom as well, but someone had cleaned up for you. The rest of the day you mainly spent in the library, assembling and disassembling an EMF reader in attempts to understand the mechanics.

You felt Ned enter the room before you actually heard him. The chair across from you screeched against the wooden floor.

“Y/N,” His head hung low. “I am so, so sorry.”

You set the contraption down. “Ned… It’s not your fault. I’m fine…” Which you actually meant even if you sounded annoyed.

“Are you sure? There was so much blood. Dean made me clean up the room…” His face pulled back in disgust.

“Gross. I’m sorry. After the stitches I doubled back to clean it up, but you must have already gotten to it.”

“That’s the last thing you should be doing.” He cut you off. “Honestly, they should have taken you to the ER.” He slid his fingers through his bangs. “I mean, maybe we should still go.”

“There she is!” Joseph boomed as he entered the library. He held out his hand expecting a high five in return.

You passively held out your good arm and accepted the slap that resounded through the open room.

“Ned. I swear I’m okay. I don’t need to go to an emergency room.” You assured.

Joseph slid up onto the table, taking some EMF parts and fiddling with them in his hand. “Pfft. No way you need to go. You have your first hunting scar. You should be proud.”

“Well, it wasn’t technically hunting…” You clarified.

“It will ease you into it. My dad has so many that are just sick.” Joseph lifted his right leg into the air. “Especially where the werewolf chomped down on him.” He used his hands to clamp around his calf before setting it back down on the table.

“Wait… your dad survived a werewolf bite without transforming?” Ned skeptically asked.

Joseph thought about it. “… Maybe that’s why he randomly disappears once a month…”

Your month hung open in shock. He seriously couldn’t be that airheaded.

He smiled and started laughing. “Nah, I’m just playing. There’s a cure. For vamps too if you catch it before it sucks down human blood. Talked to Sam about it, he has it on the schedule to cover in a few weeks.”

“Forgive me for asking, but it seems like you come from a good line of hunters. What brought you here?” You questioned.

“I’ve gone on trips with my dad before, and wanted to start going out solo. But uh, mom wasn’t ready I guess. She wanted me to come here, maybe to buffer when I’d actually start..” Joseph explained.

You tried to imagine being a mom yourself, letting your kid go off and hunt. “Yeah, I get why she would feel that way.” You wondered what your own mom would think of you pursuing the life.

Your conversation was abruptly cut short when the rest of the group joined you in the library as if sitting down for class. You grabbed the EMF pieces back from Joseph and packed it in a plastic bag. There was an eerie silence in the room, and you felt eyes lingering on you. When you made eye contact with Serena, she quickly averted her gaze.

You leaned over to Kaveri and whispered in her ear. “I thought Sam said class was cancelled?”

She quietly responded. “He did but apparently they want to make some sort of announcement…”

You looked at her quizzically but she simply shrugged her shoulders. Before you had the chance to continue, Sam and Dean waltzed in. Dean lightly nodded his head as he counted confirming everyone was present. Instead of standing up front by the chalkboard as he did for class, Sam sat amongst you. Dean followed suit. The air of the library felt heavy and stale as you restlessly waited for them to break the lingering silence.

“Dean and I have been discussing lately…” Sam paused and your nerves built. “About the direction of this semester, about this school, all of it…” Sam stopped again, something obviously on his mind. Dean shifted about to take over but Sam continued on. “Due to recent events…”

Dean noticed a few eyes drifting your direction and interrupted. “Unrelated to the incident today.”

You slightly smirked at Dean for having your back but he quickly returned his glance to Sam remaining with his serious composure.

Sam affirmed. “Yes, not because of today… but, uh, we’ve been thinking to give you more hands on experience earlier than we have with past groups. So that you still have supervision and guidance along the way.”

“We’re going to start slow. And build up from there. But we feel that you are going to learn more out there, than cooped up here.” Dean added.

“We hope that by exposing you earlier is going to make you stronger hunters in the end.” Sam concluded.

You realized they must have the student they lost on the hunt in mind.

“So. To start out, we are just sending you to a simple salt and burn.” Dean explained.

Sam took over. “Dean and I have already done the research and have the cases solved. All we are asking you to do is find the bones and burn them to put the spirit to rest. Based on how you do collectively will determine the next assignments.”

“We’ll have everything ready to go by this evening and will hand out the files for your case.” Dean stated.

“Along with a portal access code, so you can keep us up to date on your progress.” Sam added. “It’s a requirement that you make an entry at least every four hours.”

“So partner up and get packing.” Dean instructed.

The chairs screeched against the wooden floor as people pushed out, shuffling around to pick out their hunting buddy. Joseph was booming excitement along with Skylar who was more than ready to get her hands dirty. Through the commotion you kept focus on Sam and Dean, picking up on their sense of grief and truly understanding what this assignment represented to them.

They quietly got up and snuck out as excitement continued. You followed out after Dean failing to notice Ciara had come up behind you asking if you wanted to be her partner. But her voice was so quiet compared to the other loud voices and the running thoughts of your own head. You continued down the hallway, leaving Ciara in the library.

“Dean.” You called after him. You rounded the corner to see both him and Sam heading to their rooms. “Dean.” Both he and Sam turned around. “Uh, Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Sam and Dean exchanged a look, but Dean nodded him along. “Y/N, what’s up? Are you okay?” He asked still concerned about this morning.

You heard growing voices down the hall. “Can we talk in private?” He shot you a confused look. “It’s about the other night.” 

Dean huffed and pushed the two of you into the archives being the nearest room. You both waited in silence in the dark room as the rambling voices passed by. You neared Dean in the dark and took your chance. You pushed up on your feet to find his lips. But his hands came down on your shoulders, stopping you and pushing your feet back to the ground. 

“What are you doing?” He whispered.

“I don’t know why I hesitated the other night, but I want this, and I know you do too.” You pleaded.

He sighed. “Y/N…” He left one hand on you keeping you in place and rubbing his brow with the other. “That was a mistake… a really stupid mistake.”

“No it wasn’t.” You argued. “We…”

“There is no we.” He cut you off. “I am a teacher and you are my student, that’s a boundary that can’t be crossed.”

“Says who? Sam?” You pressed. “We are both adults.”

“And what about the other students? I can’t be looking like I’m giving you an advantage…”

“Oh trust me, by the way you treat me in class, no one would ever assume that.” You snided.

Dean shook his head in frustration. “Y/N… I am sorry. Truly. I should have never put this on you. I should have not even hinted…”

“So what do you want me do? Just go around pretending like nothing ever happened? Like there’s not this tension between us?” You ranted.

“Precisely.” Dean confirmed against your will.

His phone buzzed temporarily distracting him. ‘Where’d you disappear to?’ Sam had texted him.

Dean went for the door but stopped before opening. “A good hunter knows how to bury their feelings deep down… it’s best you start learning that now.”

You gasped. “I swear to god… if you are messing with my heart just for another fucking lesson….”

He hesitated, thinking about how best to respond, but clicked the door open. “Pack your bags Y/N, you have a long couple days ahead…”


	6. Chapter 6

It was nearly 7:00 PM when everyone was ready and lined up in the garage. You were grouped by partners. After your debacle with the eldest Winchester, Ned had found you furiously packing in your room. He asked to partner up with you and by some rash decision, you said yes thinking everyone else would have paired off by now.

So you and Ned, Skylar and Kaveri, Joe and Serena stood in a line. Ciara snuck in shyly behind. Dean and Sam walked in sorting through files handing them back and forth. Dean got one look at the motley crew and immediately shook his head with disapproval.

“Nope.” He stated. “We’re switching this up. Ned. Over by Sky and Kave.” He paused and looked at Jorena and sighed. “Sky and Serena switch.”

“Seriously?” Serena whined.

“Hey. The assignment is to burn bones, not bone each other.” Dean snarked.

Sam cleared his throat and muttered, “Smooth,” under his breath.

Serena scoffed but obliged making the change.

Dean rubbed his forehead. “Ciara, up front with Y/N.”

She came forward holding her hands in front of her.

“Satisfied?” Sam asked Dean.

“No. Not really. But it will have to do.” Dean said handing you a folder. His lips pursed together, lingering a little too long next to you before continuing down; passing out the rest of the files.

“So again, updates every four hours.” Sam reminded.

“Including night, so you better set your alarms.” Dean insisted.

“Yes.” Sam agreed. “And we expect you each back by Wednesday and we will review as a group.”

“So get going.” Dean ordered.

“Please don’t hesitate to call, go slowly, step back if needed.” Sam advised as the group started chatting details with their new partners.

“It kinda feels like the amazing race.” You joked with Ciara as Skylar and Joseph were already running towards his car.

She shrugged her shoulders.

“Hey, you doing okay?” You asked concerned.

“Yeah, just a little nervous I guess.”

“That’s understandable, to be honest, me too… Do you want me to drive, you can read the file?” You proposed.

She nodded her agreement. You flipped your keys in your hand and headed over towards the ‘stang, glancing back once to find Dean gazing back. You shared a strained smirk before your popped the trunk, throwing your bags in.

You joined her up front. “So were we headed?”

“Umm… North Carolina…” She flipped through the folders.

“Ugh, it’s going to take us until Wednesday just to drive there and back.” You complained. “I wonder where the others are heading…” Ciara again simply shrugged her shoulders. “Hey, at least it’s not Alaska.”

In the first hour, Ciara briefed you on the case. A small town had quite the uptake in deaths, being reported as heart attacks. But what had caught Sam’s eye was the location, they all took place within fifteen minutes of the local graveyard. After some digging around, Sam was able to find local reports of survivors. The public had just taken it as some teen prank or hoaxes, but to those who got a close enough encounter, it was undoubtedly a ghost. Based on the physical descriptions, the boys were able to trace it back to a woman to overdosed several months back. Ciara closed the file and quiet ensued.

A few hours passed in awkward silence. You eventually turned on the radio hoping to pass more time by with tunes. But soon you couldn’t handle it. You pressed her relentlessly with questions; sharing your own story about your mom, life in the foster care system in attempt to get her to open up.

Turns out Ciara’s grandfather was a hunter but her father never approved. He left the life when he was only 17, married her mom, and settled down. She only saw her grandfather a few times in life and always loved him, wanted to have more of a connection with him. When she learned he had died, she wanted to find out more about this life and learned about the school. As a cover to her parents, she enrolled in the University of Kansas.

“Wait… wait… Hold up.” You interrupted her. “So you are going to this school but also taking classes at KU?”

“Only a few online classes… just to send reports back to mom and dad.” She admitted.

Your mouth hung open in shock. “Ciara, that is way too much pressure to put on yourself…” You attempted to advise.

“What else was I supposed to do, If I told my parents the truth, they’d lock me up and throw away the key.” She defended. “Besides, how did your foster parents react?” You sighed, guilt hitting you like a freight train. “That’s what I thought.”

The awkward silence of the beginning of the trip ensued and you turned up the radio to compensate. Ciara dutifully checked in the portal every four hours. The two of you made it all the way until 3:30 am, before you had to pull into a truck stop for a quick nap. When you finally made it to North Carolina, you were exhausted, tired of being in motion, cranky, and just wanted to be alone.

“Well,” You glanced at the alarm clock. “We still got three hours ‘til sunset. Wanna catch some shut eye?” You flopped your bag on the twin bed next to the window.

Ciara stretched her arms out. “Yeah, lets chill for a bit.”

You joined your bag, collapsing on the bed. Ciara sat tenderly on the edge of hers. “I’ll send in another report.” You yawned. Ciara left for the bathroom without a word and you quickly logged into the portal. Arrived in town, headed to the gravesite after dark… You hesitated to submit it, being so short, but decided it was good enough. No real action yet. You closed your eyes and kept them that way until your alarm sounded.

Ciara sat on the opposite bed with and algebra book and notepad, scratching away dubious equations. You rubbed your eyes, feeling more tired than relieved from your short nap.

“You ready?” You yawned.

She simply nodded and set the book down on the bed, following you out to the parking lot. The site was a few miles. You drove, pretending not to notice Ciara wringing her hands until they were red. Her voice shook when she gave you directions.

You passed the graveyard at least once. Ciara, waited fifteen minutes to tell you to turn around. When you reached it again, you saw why it was easy to miss the first time, especially in the dark. It was ungated, the headstones lied flat on the ground, trees decorated the scape, to a passerby, it could easily be mistaken for simply a park.

Before turning into the drive, you switched your headlights off, trying to be less conspicuous if anyone were to pass by. When you felt far enough away from the road you cut the engine. Ciara shivered in the night, from the cold you thought, as you dug through your false seat, grabbing flashlights and shovels.

The shovel was slung across your shoulders, held with one hand as the other directed the flashlight immediately searching for the girl. Ciara followed behind, both held close by.

You laughed at the array of names. “Would it kill them to alphabetize?”

Ciara stayed silent. It was like you were talking to a brick wall. You neared closer to the edge, where the trimmed grass gave way to the edge of a forest. You could practically hear Ciara’s teeth chattering behind you, thinking to yourself it wasn’t really that cold, until a chill shivered up your back. Your breath turned to fog and you knew you must be getting closer.

Your footsteps began to crunch against the frosted grass underneath and you slowly realized this situation may call for more than just shovels. You turned around, bumping into Ciara who wasn’t a inch behind you.

You kept your voice in a low whisper. “Let’s get back to the car.”

Ciara’s eyes went wide and all color dropped from her face as if she had seen…. You delicately looked back, seeing part of the apparition. A high-pitched wail sounded next to you and Ciara took off running. You kept your calm, fully turning back towards it.

“Run!” It screamed.

Yet you stayed still, transfixed on her appearance. She was young, too young, and dressed in modern clothes. It reminded you not all ghosts were from the victorian age.

Again it yelled. “Run!”

But it seemed more of a warning than a threat. Her face contorted with worry. She scratched furiously at her arm as you refused to obey the command. You noticed marks on her upper forearm. Marks not noted in the case file. You stepped towards her but she recoiled. You were about to call out to her when the sound of an engine cut you off. You whipped around seeing your Mustang peel down the drive.

You ran after it. “Ciara! Ciara!” You called until you were out of breath. You bent over settling your hands on your knees for support while calming your racing heart. Finally catching your breath, you turned back around to see the ghost had disappeared.

Even if the uneasiness hadn’t stirred in your mind, without the salt and gasoline, digging up the grave would be pointless. You reached for your cell phone in your pocket, but found it empty, mentally picturing it on the seat of your car. “Fan-fucking-tastic.” You scoffed.

You closed your eyes, attempting to visually remember the directions to the hotel. It was at least five miles away. The sound of thunder caused your eyes to open and the first small droplets fell on your head. You pulled your jacket in closer and started your way back to the hotel. At first you thought this might be an elaborate scheme set up by Dean, testing your real world skills, but as the rain started to fall harder, you knew this was too cruel even for him.

Nearly two hours later you arrived back to the motel, managed to get a new key and into your room. Neither Ciara or your car were in sight. Your duffel bag still lied on the bed. Ciara’s bed was empty. Now that you thought of it, you didn’t recall her ever bringing anything in. Had she been planning this the whole time?

The harsh flashing orange light on the motel’s phone caught your attention, already knowing who it was. But you wanted nothing more than to strip off your cold clothes and warm up with a steaming shower. You were about to willfully ignore the pestering blinking when the phone alarmingly rang. You put your hand over your mouth, quickly thinking of what you were going to say, but when you picked up the receiver your mind was left blank.

“Yes?” You attempted to sound annoyed, putting up a tough front.

You heard Dean whisper on the other end. “She picked up.” Before turning back to you. “What the hell is going on? You are two hours past check in.”

“Yeah… about that…” You started but Dean wasn’t finished.

“And to not be answering your phones, it’s blatant disrespect.” He fumed. You heard Sam call Dean in the background. He paused for a minute. “Where’s Ciara?”

Sam must have pulled up the cell phone’s GPS coordinates. You hesitated. The last thing you wanted to do was rat Ciara out, but you didn’t know how to explain your way out of this.

“Y/N, I am this close to kicking you both out of the program.” He threatened.

“She had a family emergency.” You gritted your teeth as you lied. “I let her take the car, didn’t realize until now my phone must have fallen between the seats….” You waited to see if he bought it.

“And the ghost?” He asked.

“... I’m gonna need another night…” You painfully requested.

“You’ve had a full night already, not to mention five full more hours to get the job done. It’s not rocket science Y/N, it’s a simple salt and burn.” He ordered.

You bit your lip, afraid to continue. “I’m not so sure.”

Dean was silent on the other end. After several painstakingly long minutes he continued. “What do you mean you’re not so sure?”

“I don’t know, call it hunter’s intuition… I saw the ghost tonight. It didn’t seem like a vengeful spirit. It seemed worried, concerned for us. I…” You blurted out.

“You’re not a hunter. You don’t have enough experience for intuition.” He interrupted.

“There were puncture marks on her arm…” You continued.

“From the overdose.” Dean argued.

You chewed on it, it could be possible. “She didn’t look like a druggie.”

“You are not there to have a therapy session with a ghost, you are there to stop it murdering people.” Dean ordered.

“Then why didn’t it murder me, huh? I did nothing to prevent it from lashing out. It had every chance in the world. All I want to do is take a look around town, make sure the case is truly solved.” You persisted, growing more determined.

Dean pondered for a moment. “And what if it is something else Y/N? You have no partner, no phone, god knows what else you left in your car. You are there for one job. And if this is truly how you feel, come back and we’ll get someone else on the case.” He attempted to compromise.

“And waste more time, chance more people getting hurt?” You questioned. “I’m here now. I can do this!”

Dean’s patience was wearing thin. “Come back now or don’t come back at all.”

You momentarily felt a sting in your eyes, but you knew it was the right thing to do. “Fine. It was fun while it lasted, Dean.” You furiously hung up the phone before ripping out the power cord.

You followed your intended path to the shower, wanting to wash away the night and have a fresh start on the case tomorrow.

Sam watched as the phone call ended. Dean gripped his phone so tight, Sam was fearful it might break.

Dean calmly held in his temper bubbling at the surface. “Could we have missed something?”

Sam pulled up the case on his laptop, quickly reviewing it. “All the facts seem to add up to the ghost. But is it possible… yes.”

Dean rubbed his brow. “Indulge me. What could we be dealing with?”

Sam sighed, not wanting to grow Dean’s concern. “I still think we were initially right, but… with a few missing person reports and puncture marks… vampires?” Sam hesitated.

“Shit.” Dean hissed, placing his phone back on the table.

“We could send…” Sam began.

Dean shook his head no. “I’m going after her.” He stood up and grabbed his coat from the chair. His boots echoing loudly as he headed for the garage.


End file.
